Tнє Иєω Cнαllєиgє of Apняodiтє
by Adilay Himelric
Summary: [Post-Fantasy Lover] Afrodita no se muestra muy convencida acerca de la elección que Julián escogió: el de quedarse con Grace. Así que para sacarse de esa inquietud hace una visita nocturna a su nuera para entablar una charla, y con ella una última prueba. Sí Grace pudo salvar a su hijo estando en su propia tierra y época, ¿podrá salvarlo también estando en la antigua Macedonia.
1. Prólogo - MUJER HUMANA

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Tнє Иєω Cнαllєиgє of Apняodiтє**

―**Grace A. &amp; A. Julián―**

**S**ummary: [Pro-Un Amante de Ensueño] Afrodita no se muestra muy convencida acerca de la elección que Julián escogió: el de quedarse con Grace. Así que para sacarse de esa inquietud hace una visita nocturna a su nuera para entablar una charla, y con ella una última prueba. Sí Grace pudo salvar a su hijo estando en su propia tierra y época, ¿podrá salvarlo también estando en la antigua Macedonia?

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personajes/discriminación femenil/Posible OoC. JUSTIFICADO.

**D**isclaimer:

**DARK-HUNTERS-SAGA © Sherrilyn Kenyon**

_El nuevo reto de Afrodita_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Yo no sé ustedes queridas amigas y fans de los Dark-Hunters, pero yo necesitaba algo más por parte de Julián y Grace. Obviamente no estoy inconforme con el final de _Un Amante de Ensueño_, pero me hubiese gustado un poquito, sólo un poquito más de nuestra sexóloga favorita y nuestro (sensual) general macedonio.

Espero que les guste este fic, y espero que Sherrilyn no me demande por usar a sus personajes a mi antojo aunque aclaro que no gano dinero ni nada con ello. XD. ¡Saludos desde México, Sherrilyn! Que honor sería para mí que leyese esto. Pero se vale soñar T_T.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**Mujer Humana**

Su principio fue como el de cualquier humana, con preocupaciones monótonas junto a relaciones comunes que alrededor de su juventud le dieron a entender que no importase cuánto creciera o viviera, siempre tendría mucho camino que recorrer; su infancia no fue la más envidiable ni la más trágica, con hechos de los cuales reír y de los cuales lamentar como todo ser viviente en esta planeta.

La muerte, como a muchos otros, le quitó a los seres que ella más amó. Sus padres. Y más adelante la vida le haría una jugarreta con ayuda de un bastardo que más adelante tendría su merecido castigo.

Su cuerpo no era el de una diosa griega y su alma no era la más pura entre todas las del mundo. Más sin embargo ella logró lo que ninguna otra:

Salvó a Julián de Macedonia.

Su corazón le regresó a el ex general lo poco que aún le quedaba de humanidad, sus ojos lo desarmaron de la pasión cientos de veces a pesar de que ella moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos, sus manos hicieron que el gran cuerpo de este invencible soldado macedonio vibrara de placer, no sólo físico sino también espiritual; y sus palabras le ayudaron a salir de ese mundo oscuro al que su hermano el dios Príapo, lo había condenado. Para que más adelante, su libertad fuese la prueba de ambos por querer estar juntos en aquella época que Julián aún desconocía.

Ella, normal como cualquier mujer pero con la valentía que los mismos guerreros antiguos envidiarían.

Ella, sin un cuerpo de envidia o un talento nato que un humano pudiese ver con facilidad.

Ella, con la fortaleza de enfrentar a los mismos dioses con tal de ver a su amado a salvo.

Ella, cuyo nombre quedaría gravado a fuego sobre el corazón del hijo de una temible diosa griega y un despiadado general espartano.

Ella, era llamada: Grace Alexander.

* * *

_¡No pude resistirme a exponerlo aquí! Amo a Julián y a Grace por eso (repito) hago este fic. Aclaro que esto es sólo el prólogo, si desean más de esta historia lo único que deben hacer es comentármelo en un review ;), bueno, yo paso a retirarme por el momento. _

**JA NE! :D**


	2. I - Charla con el destino

**•**

* * *

―**1―**

**Charla con el destino**

_«―Sólo he conocido un hogar en todos los siglos de mi existencia. Y es al lado de Grace. Sí ella me acepta―»._ Afrodita aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras llenas de amor que su hijo había dicho no hace varias horas atrás. Sabía que Julián era bastante impetuoso pero ¿a tal grado de escoger como esposa a una mujer que acaba de conocer de un mes? Eso no se escuchaba muy lógico, nada sensato. Ni para una madre humana, ni para una diosa como ella.

―¿De nuevo pensando en Julián, Afrodita?

―¿Athena? ―la diosa se giró para ver a Athena, quién la miraba con una pizca de preocupación.

―Él estará bien, no debes preocuparte tanto, ―ella se acercó a la diosa quién desde el Olimpo veía el mundo humano y a pesar que desde ahí todo se veía como cualquier otro día, parecía que Afrodita había encontrado algo muy interesante ahí.

―Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes hijos ―refunfuñó Afrodita cómicamente. Athena rió con ganas por _el chiste_ de Afrodita.

―Pues la verdad es que tengo cientos de hijos.

―Tus guerreros no cuentan ―espetó la madre de Julián mirándola con desaprobación.

―¿Y quién lo dice? ―Athena se cruzó de brazos alzando el pecho como una emperatriz burlona―, cuido de ellos, los guió, les aliento a ser más fuertes, y aunque no los amamanto, yo podría decir que soy mejor madre que muchas humanas.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron inconscientemente que el corazón de Afrodita se achicara sin compasión, ella no había sido la madre de ensueño, no había cuidado a su hijo Julián a pesar de que él por mucho tiempo le rogó en sus templos que al menos se hiciera presente, no había criado bien a Príapo para que fuese un dios de bien y a causa de ello la disputa entre los dos hermanos terminó con sangre y lágrimas; y lo peor, fue que no acudió a su hijo cuando los pequeños de éste fueron brutalmente asesinados por Penélope además de que por poco fue reclutado por Artemisa a su ejército de _Dark-Hunters_ después del grito desgarrador que dio al cielo, menos mal que Julián le había rechazado, pero, ¿a qué costo? Afrodita lo sabía bien, ella jamás fue una buena madre y lo escuchó reconociéndolo hirientemente cuando Príapo se lo recriminó después de fundir su espada en el abdomen de Julián para dejarlo morir sin arrepentimiento.

_«―¡Vamos, madre, déjalo ya! Julián sabía lo que nosotros ya conocíamos desde el principio de los tiempos: sólo piensas en ti misma y en lo que los demás debemos hacer por ti. Es tu naturaleza. Y al contrario de Julián, todos lo aceptamos hace eones―»._ Y era verdad, en sus inicios como diosa ella jamás se preocupó por alguien que no fuese ella misma, de hecho, hasta se lo confesó a Grace cuando fue a atormentarla en su oficina de forma descarada. Ella nunca quiso acudir a Julián por su _reputación_, era la Diosa del Amor y por ello su hijo había sufrido, por su maldito orgullo de no querer mostrarse como una diosa rogona y sin dignidad como Artemisa, quién se divertía haciendo de las suyas por el mundo condenando a quién se le antojase en una eterna pelea contra Apolo como excusa.

―¿Afrodita? ―llamó Athena dándose cuenta que ese tema de la maternidad le hacía daño, aunque Afrodita se molestase en negarlo una y otra vez.

―¿Eh? Perdona Athena ―se enderezó y caminó hacia el interior del Olimpo pasando por de lado de la diosa―. Sí me disculpas quiero descansar.

Athena la miró marcharse sabiendo que mentía, algo en la cara de la Diosa del Amor no le había gustado; algo iba a pasar y la Diosa de la Sabiduría temía que no fuese bueno; pero en fin, Afrodita provocó la ira de Las Arpías una vez, ¿qué tan mal le podría irle con una segunda ocasión? Le dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Pero Afrodita era consciente de lo que hacía y por tal debía estar consciente de sus consecuencias. Athena miró el pasillo que la diosa había tomado para marcharse unos segundos más, antes de irse a sus propios aposentos con un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Mientras que en Nueva Orleans, más precisamente en la morada de Grace y de ahora, Julián Alexander; al fin todo estaba en paz, después de haber vencido la maldición que pesaba sobre el ex general macedonio y mandar al libro maldito y al causante de las desgracias del Julián muy lejos de ellos, ambos se habían mostrado una y otra vez el amor que creció sobre los dos en aquellos días que en parte fueron el cielo y el infierno que Julián y Grace tuvieron que soportar para liberarlo a él de aquella implacable maldición.

Él la había besado por todo rincón posible de su cuerpo, la había acariciado con tal vehemencia que cualquier mujer moriría por estar en su lugar desesperadamente, le susurró tantos versos al oído mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su entrepierna que la felicidad no la abandonó en ningún momento; Julián hacía honor a su leyenda, de hecho, esta se quedaba corta a comparación de lo que le hacía con ímpetu, ningún hombre podría ser capaz nunca de mostrar tanta pasión y ternura como ese sujeto; ese hombre del que en un principio ella se burló mientras la figura masculina permanecía grabada en el libro y para su sorpresa más que herido por sus palabras infantiles y ridículas, sufría por el castigo que él pensó que sería eterno y por ende, aquellas palabras eran algo que Grace jamás se perdonaría, su actitud ante su desdicha había sido motivo de vergüenza y de pocos escrúpulos.

Pero para Julián, Grace era la mujer que él había sólo visto en los sueños que apenas pudo tener debido a las circunstancias en las que vivió en la antigua Macedonia y en recamaras de sus invocadoras años después, era la mujer que no le negaba no sólo el acceso a su cuerpo sino tampoco a su corazón, ella le había abrazado con tanta fuerza que él mismo se sintió temblar de sólo pensarse en el dolor que sentiría si la perdía de su lado, sólo Grace le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, que después de tanto vagar por incontables años por un frívolo mundo al fin había encontrado un sitio donde pudiese vivir en paz. A su lado, su temor hacía los sitios oscuros iba acabando, las manos tan pequeñas que él bien podía romper sin ningún esfuerzo físico lo dejaban indefenso espiritualmente de tal forma que se sentía como un alfeñique contra un fortachón de mala muerte, las caricias de su amada se quedaban impresas en su piel y su aliento en compás con el suyo eran el mejor elixir que jamás se cansaría de probar. Lejos de lo sexual, ella le causaba estremecimientos que ninguna mujer pudo causar jamás en él, ella se clasificaba a sí misma como una mujer poco atractiva pero qué diablos, él la veía aún más hermosa que su propia madre, más hermosa que cualquiera en la que haya posado los ojos. Y lo mejor, Grace Alexander era sólo para él, su llameante corazón y sus palabras llenas de erudición y calidez eran sólo para su alma, y para nadie más. Al fin estaba en paz.

Ambos habían sentido el amargo sabor de la traición como otros antes que ellos, ambos habían temido del mundo que los rodeaba y habían amado siendo _castigados_ por ello, a ambos les persiguieron sombras malditas que en estos momentos ya habían pagado, y ambos, habían encontrado al fin a la persona que tanto habían buscado sin éxito y ya sin esperanzas. Todo estaba en orden.

Por ahora.

Julián abrazaba a Grace con fuerza pero sin causarle ninguna molestia en el acto, y Grace sentía la respiración del hombre acariciar su coronilla haciendo un masaje perfecto para poder dormir sin problemas; sin embargo, una sed como ninguna otra la atrapó a mitades de la noche haciéndola despertar a regañadientes.

«¿Por qué ahora?» se dijo irritada, y tan bien que se sentía entre esos dos fuertes brazos. Se planteó el volver a dormir y olvidar aunque sea por unas horas más la sed, pero apenas cerró los ojos y aquella sensación de sequedad la atacó con más fuerza, su garganta estaba seca y su boca ya estaba de más decir que estaba sin una pizca de saliva. Por lo que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Julián, se deslizó de entre las sábanas y salió de la cama aún desnuda, y aún agotada, claro no era de todos los días tener que lidiar con un hombre que había tenido una eternidad para dar placer a una mujer siendo esta vez la primera ocasión que (según él) lo hacía porque en verdad lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Antes de salir le observó con cuidado, al fin le veía dormir sin ninguna molestia, al fin se veía en paz, y era hermoso. Cuan dichosa se sintió al saber que esa paz había sido lograda con su ayuda y con su amor.

Unos días atrás pudo haberle incomodado el hecho de estar paseándose desnuda por su casa pero en esos momentos estaba tan concentrada en ir a la cocina por un vaso o más vasos llenos de agua para beber que no le tomó importancia a su cuerpo, después de todo no estaría mal un encuentro furtivo en la cocina con Julián en caso de que él despertara y notara su ausencia. Ya, ya, debía dejar de pensar en aquello o de lo contrario sería capaz de retenerlo un día más en esa casa cuando su obligación era mostrarle todo de aquella época para que no le fuese tan difícil acomodarse a ella. Y para eso necesitaba a Julián en sus cinco sentidos y completamente descansado.

Se sirvió agua para después tomarla con gozo. Un gran trago tras otro haciendo que la boca y la garganta de Grace fueran aliviadas lentamente, en verdad necesitaba el agua, llenó de nuevo el vaso y tragó nuevamente descontrolando sus respiraciones y el tono de éstas.

Aunque lamentablemente la tranquilidad de aquella acción no le duró mucho debido a un destello atrás suyo.

Debido a la sorpresa, Grace soltó el vaso el cual se destruyó al instante al encontrarse con el suelo, y al darse vuelta miró a su suegra con asombro, quién no se le veía muy feliz como hace algunas horas.

―¿Afrodita? ―habló Grace apenas pudo hacerlo.

―Hola Grace ―saludó la Diosa acercándose a ella, sonrió malévolamente al verla completamente desnuda mientras alzaba una ceja de forma traviesa―, ¿Julián está cerca porque si es así…?

―Ehm, no… ―dudó un poco con la cara roja, no era muy su estilo pasear por su casa desnuda y ahora siendo la primera vez que lo hacía, era atrapada por nadie más que su _suegra_, quiso taparse pero supo que no tendría caso, por lo que carraspeó la garanta y trató de mantenerse serena a pensar de que la mirada de Afrodita parecía no querer dejarla cumplir su cometido―, está arriba durmiendo.

―Me alegro, ―suspiró Afrodita con evidente alivio dejando de lado (para tranquilidad de Alexander) la divertida vergüenza que Grace sentía hacía su desnudez―; porque vine a verte a ti.

―¿A mí?

―Así es, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidas en caso de que Julián se dé cuenta que no estás con él?

Grace rió nerviosa y algo apenada.

―No creo, pero podemos hablar en voz baja en el sofá ―opinó siendo aceptada por el asentimiento por parte de Afrodita quién se adelantó para sentarse primero viendo la televisión apagada. Grace se sentó después algo incomoda de que la madre de Julián tomara asiento en el mismo lugar donde habían tantos recuerdos no muy civilizados que ocurrieron entre ella y el hijo de la diosa.

―Tranquila, seré breve ―dijo Afrodita notando la incomodidad de _su hija_, realmente se había planteado con cuidado lo que iba a hacer, así que sabía que todo iba a resultar bien al final, después de todo ella lo hacía por el bien de su amado hijo Julián, a quién le debía la eterna felicidad y por los rayos de Zeus que se la daría. Pero para ello necesitaba la cooperación de Grace―, Grace quiero que sepas que ahora no te hablaré como una diosa a una mortal, sino como una suegra a una nuera.

Los ojos grises de Grace se un abrieron temerosamente, ¿suegra buena? ¿O suegra que deseas quemar en una hoguera?

―¿En serio?

―No te arrojaré nada caliente así que pierde cuidado. ―El cuerpo de Grace se destensó un poco―, a lo que me refiero es que espero puedas cooperar con lo que te pediré a continuación.

―Ehm, claro pero, ¿qué es?

―Necesito saber sí estarías dispuesta a… Mostrarme una vez más lo que el poder que tu amor puede hacer ―soltó así sin más, algo en esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío le pasara a Grace por el cuerpo.

La mujer humana negó con la cabeza lento.

―No entiendo.

―Grace Alexander ―Afrodita se levantó para posarse frente a ella―, muéstrame el poder que tu corazón tiene sobre el de Julián, muéstrame lo que serías capaz de hacer… Estando en la antigua Macedonia.

He ahí el por qué ese escalofrío. La mujer de cabello azabache se levantó del sofá con una mirada estupefacta en la cara, por no decir casi ridícula.

―¿Qué? ―articuló sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso Afrodita seguía desconfiando de ella? ¿Acaso Afrodita seguía pensando que ella, Grace Alexander, no había hecho ya suficiente para estar al lado de un hombre como Julián?

―Te pido que me entiendas, sólo quiero lo mejor para él ―dijo Afrodita con la voz casi apagada.

«No otra vez» se dijo Grace antes de contestar―. ¡Pero no crees que eso sea demasiado…!

―Por eso te dije que necesitaba tu total cooperación. Es necesario para mí.

―Aún así no entiendo eso de ir a Macedonia a probar un amor que creí que ya estaba más que probado. ―Grace miró por primera vez en la noche los ojos de aquella diosa, siendo ese un gran error.

Siempre se dijo que la Diosa del Amor podía conseguir lo que quisiera con tan sólo pedirlo. Más sin embargo lo que pocos sabían, era que la verdadera perdición se encontraba al mirarla a los ojos con el corazón en duda. Y después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio tétrico, sólo se pudo escuchar por los alrededores el aullar de los perros.

.

.

.

Julián despertó al mover los brazos y no sentir el cuerpo de Grace donde debía estar, se removió un poco antes para saber si ella aún estaba a su alcance, aunque supo al instante que suponer eso había sido una tontería, la cama era pequeña y no había sitio dentro de ella que pudiese mantener a Grace alejada de él. Con algo de pereza talló sus ojos y miró alrededor, ¿acaso…? Miró debajo de la cama con la esperanza de encontrarla tirada ahí, pero de nuevo, no encontró nada.

Tomó una de las sábanas de la cama y se la pegó al cuerpo, algo curioso de regresar a ser humano era que estaba siendo atacado muy pronto por la sensación del clima más de lo que recordaba.

―¿Grace? ―llamó al salir de la habitación encontrándose con el libro que mantenía encerrado a Príapo. Lo pateó haciéndolo a un lado y bajó las escaleras. Encontrándose con algo no muy alentador―. ¿Athena? ―La diosa se giró para darle la cara con una pizca de culpa―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Lo que todos en una película de Hollywood: llegando tarde. ―Athena se quitó para darle a Julián una vista nada grata. En el sofá estaba su amada Grace, tendida bocarriba con una manta blanca resplandeciente ligeramente de luz sobre el cuerpo dejando fuera únicamente la cara y el cabello azabache esparcido por el sofá, como si aquel pedazo de tela fuese como un foco de poca iluminación en aquella oscura sala dándole a entender a Julián que aquello era obra de los dioses. Con un evidente miedo, el ex general macedonio se acercó a Grace para tocarle la mejilla, estaba fría, muy fría.

―¿Qué es lo que le han hecho a Grace? ―gruñó con aparente furia, la diosa no le contestó por lo que Julián se tornó más agresivo―, ¡Athena, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?!

La diosa suspiró y le tocó el hombro tensó a Julián.

―Cálmate, Grace no corre peligro.

―Está helada y dormida ―escupió él con ira al rojo vivo, si por algo era capaz de ir a cazar las cabezas de todos los dioses empezando por la de Athena, era por Grace y sólo por ella, el motivo por el cual no seguía siendo un esclavizado animal atrapado entre sobras o un frívolo general que encontró un poco de paz al lado de sus hijos que más tarde fueron asesinados sin piedad por su propia madre―, a mi me parece que sí.

―Créeme ―dijo cautelosa, ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que Julián era capaz sí se le hacía rabiar hasta niveles inalcanzables para cualquier humano―, no lo está, pero si la sigues sosteniendo como hasta ahora, que tiene la Manta del Morfeo encima, podría estarlo.

―¿Morfeo? ―Julián apretó los dientes. De todos los dioses, ¿qué rayos le había hecho a Morfeo para que éste tomara _venganza_ contra Grace?

―Te dije que te calmaras y la soltaras, Julián de Macedonia.

Cuando él la volteó a ver Athena entrecerró los párpados aleta, los ojos azulados de Julián amenazaron con teñirse de rojo y eso no era buena señal.

―Escucha Julián ―dijo en un tono calmado, pero aún demandante―, antes de que siquiera pienses en atacarme, quiero que estés consciente de que Grace aceptó esto.

―Aceptar qué.

―Podría decirse que… Una última prueba.

Los ojos de Julián mostraron un cambio de emociones, de la ira al desconcierto y de la preocupación al terror; más sin embargo antes de que Athena pudiese volver a hablar, Julián se levantó con la postura que sólo un temido general macedonio podía lograr para hacerle otra pregunta con una voz oscura y letal, con una mirada que le advertía a la diosa elegir bien sus palabras antes de contestar.

―¿De qué tipo?

―**Continuará―**

* * *

_Me alegró mucho que aunque sea una persona haya comentado en este fic, jajaja, comenzaba a creer que nadie iba a leer esto Xd pero bueno, he decidido que mientras una persona comente, continuaré este fic, así que comiencen a preparar los Reviews XD (na mentira)._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben, si quieren acelerar el proceso de actualizaciones ¡comenten! ;)_

_**JA NE! :D**_


	3. II - Macedonia

**•**

* * *

―**2―**

**Macedonia**

El calor era sofocante, los rayos de sol quemaban como si estuviese en el infierno y su piel se sentía tan reseca como la de la arena que en esos momentos le recorría por todo lugar del cuerpo. Su cabeza le dolía a mares y se sentía tan dolida de todo extremidad corporal que a pesar de saberse despierta no hizo el intento de levantarse al menos hasta estar segura de poder mantenerse en pie, por unos segundos dejó que el aire que corría por todos lados la refrescara aunque sea un poco, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue echarle arena encima haciéndola levantarse y toser para evitar morir ahogada.

«¿D-dónde?» se cuestionó cuando logró abrir sus temblorosos y pesados párpados, cansada y completamente ajena a su alrededor dio una mirada más detallada del lugar en donde estaba. Dándose cuenta que parecía estar en medio de un desierto. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Una nueva corriente de aire la azotó haciéndola caer de rodillas únicamente para decirle que no veía prenda alguna, que estaba al descubierto por completo y que a demás, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

De hecho, su mente estaba tan nublada que no recordaba siquiera su edad, estaba confundida y completamente asustada, su garganta se hizo chicharrón cuando se percató de que no había nada a su alrededor, de que posiblemente en ese estado no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, además de que su cuerpo empezó a temblar de sólo pensar que en cualquier momento un ejército de hombres ansiosos por sexo gratis la atraparan para hacerla una esclava sexual, temía siquiera de moverse de su lugar ya que no sabía sí era un camino correcto o uno equivocado que la llevaría a un desino peor pero su estómago de forma estruendosa sonó acompañado de un diminuto dolor que le indicaba de forma rápida que debía encontrar algo para comer y beber.

Un nuevo aire acompañado de arena pasó por sus cabellos azabache moviéndolos sin piedad haciendo que la mujer cerrase los ojos con tal de proteger su visión, a pesar de que el sol era abrazador el aire era completamente frío, no lo entendía y realmente sintió que no tenía tiempo para intentar entenderlo. Apenas movió un pie al frente sintió algo muy sabe bajo éste.

¿Era una Toga? La tomó con sumo cuidado y la extendió hacia abajo, ¡sí era una! ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? No importaba. Profundamente aliviada de encontrar algo que cubrir su desnudez comenzó a ponérsela con cuidado de no romperla o algo así, después de todo sabía que sólo era una, y aunque un par de sandalias no iban en el paquete estaba profundamente agradecida con los dioses de haberle puesto ropa en su camino. La Toga dejaba al descubierto completo su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo era completamente cubierto por la tela, en donde por cierto notó que tenía una marca poco común, dos líneas rectas adornaban un cuarto de su brazo de forma delicada más sin embargo la que al parecer era la primera poseía una deformación como si ésta estuviese a punto de formar un círculo. La miró por unos instantes antes de cubrirla esperando a que no le causara problemas, la Toga se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo tocándolo con delicadeza y cubriéndolo automáticamente del frío de los feroces vientos, su cabello aún estaba bailando al son de las corrientes al igual que la falda y la manga de su atuendo, la falda rozaba el suelo y le dejaba ver sus desnudos pies mientras que la manga llegaba hasta su pantorrilla dándole un aspecto elegante.

―A-ahora… ―musitó desconociendo su propia voz, pensando que algo no estaba bien, más sin embargo desde un principio no estaba bien despertar en medio del desierto, así que procuró mantenerse serena―, d-debo salir d-de e-este…

Las corrientes de aire que llevaban consigo arena que impedía ver a cualquier lugar se abrieron frente a ella de forma sorprendente, se abrieron paso dejándole ver un rastro limpio rodeado de arena, sus ojos parecieron temblar de miedo ante aquello, no era común que algo así le pasara una mortal como ella. Por lo que dio dos pasos atrás nada más para ser empujada por una fuerza invisible hacia el camino haciéndola caer de rodillas.

―Y-ya entendí ―musitó resignada levantándose con cuidado sintiendo ardor en ambas rodillas, se sacudió la arena y con paso de tortura recién nacida se aventuró al camino que era más que obvio, había sido formado por un dios.

A pesar de toda aquella confusión y miedo ella lucho por mantenerse inquieta, algo en su corazón se estrujaba con cada paso que daba diciéndole que tuviese cuidado apenas llegase a su destino, el hambre se hacía cada vez más feroz y su sed parecía querer enloquecerla sin piedad, su cansancio era extremo, el calor intenso y sus pies se comenzaban a achicharrarse debido a la fuerte temperatura a la que estaba sometida toda aquella arena. Más de una vez pensó en ir corriendo para poder librarse más rápido de aquel fuego infernal, sin embargo perdía toda emoción y esperanza al ver hacia enfrente y notar que el camino era interminable. Agotada, cansada, hambrienta y sedienta, poco le importó asarse por completo en ese horno natural, corrió con fuerza y a todo lo que sus pies y su debilitado cuerpo pudieron darle para intenta terminar con aquel tormento. Su Toga más de una vez la hizo tropezar y en ocasiones caer de bruces contra la arena, sin embargo se levantaba con fuerza y seguía corriendo sin _nada_ que perder.

_Falta poco_, le dijo una voz interna, una nada parecida a la suya, una dulce y maternal que al parecer había sido fruto del calor y el cansancio. Sin embargo quiso hacerle caso a aquella voz aún sabiendo que era una ilusión, continuó de forma continua y esperando en no perder el conocimiento sin antes llegar, sus pulmones exigían respiraciones lentas, su estómago comida y agua, y su corazón menos aceleración y más calma, pero no podía dar gusto a ninguno.

―Aah ―articuló con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en unos resecos y partidos labios que tenían la pinta de lucir hermosos y apetecibles en su total normalidad, antes de hacer un último esfuerzo por llegar a una ciudad que había visualizado a lo lejos. Unos cuantos pasos más, sólo unos más.

Su visión se tornó borrosa y su garanta se le estrujó violentamente antes de que con sólo dos parpadeos más, terminara de marearse y callera sin piedad a la arena a unos cuantos pasos de suelo de piedra que anunciaba una civilización.

_«―Tranquila nena, ellos ahora están cuidándote desde el cielo, además, yo aún estoy aquí, contigo. Grace._

―_M-muchas gracias, Paúl―»_.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con lentitud y poca fuerza mientras que agotada y confundida aún echó una mirada a su alrededor, el sol ya no le quemaba y el viento ya no se deslizaba dentro de su Toga, estaba en el interior de una morada y al parecer estaba completa y sin ninguna anomalía en su intimidad. Se sintió aliviada un poco al notar eso, su ropa estaba en donde debía estar mientras que en la puerta del lugar se asomó una pequeña cabecita cubierta por cabello castaño.

―¿Está viva? ―preguntó una voz inocente, una voz femenina y asustadiza. Cuando ella sintió sin mirarla, la pequeña de al menos doce años se le acercó, la Toga de la chica le cubría ambos brazos hasta los codos y la falda tapaba las rodillas con delicadeza, el cabello castaño y ondulado se quedaba hasta el inicio de sus hombros y sus ojos cafés aún poseían la inocencia que muchos perdían a esa edad―, que bien, iré a decirle a la abuela ―apenas dijo esto con alivio desapareció de la vista de Grace.

Algo en la actitud de esa niña le había calmado un poco ya que ésta no le había mirado con desprecio o desaprobación. Se acostó de nuevo en aquel reconfortante y blando sitió y sólo unos momentos después una mujer de aproximadamente 1.58 hizo su aparición, ésta tenía una postura jorobada mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía un simbólico bastón color caqui con delineadas figuras talladas en él, el cabello estaba trenzado, los mechones eran cafés oscuros pero las raíces que podrían medirse de 6 centímetros de color blanco comenzaban a hacer su aparición de forma lenta, la cara de la mujer poseía unos galantes ojos color miel y su seriedad era tan cortante e intimidante que la invitada se contrajo y pensó en un soldado romano haciéndose encima con la imponente mujer enfrente de él.

―Es bueno saber que ha despertado, invitada ―dijo la mayor con una voz que desprendía poder y severidad. La mujer de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza―, mi nombre es Alexandria de Marrabell y la chiquilla que te ha despertado es mi nieta, Calliope. Ambas la encontramos a las orillas del pueblo casi muerta por el sol, y decidimos traerla aquí, por el momento ―explicó―. ¿Sería descortesía pedirle su nombre?

―Mi nombre… ―musitó cortantemente.

―Sí, su nombre ―; la pelinegra bajó la cabeza con mucha incredulidad antes de que las sienes le punzaran y le hiciera cerrar los ojos con fuerza, Alexandria al verla en ese estado inhaló profundo―, está bien, no es necesario que me lo diga ahora, supongo que aún debe estar cansada por su paseo por el desierto.

―S-sí… Eh.

―¿Sí? ―dijo la anciana apoyándola a proseguir.

―Mi nombre es… ―Grace frunció el seño y repitió las palabras que había escuchado en su aparentemente corto sueño. _«―Yo aún estoy aquí, contigo. Grace―»._ Y aunque no pudiese entender bien el significado de aquello podría jurar por su trasero que lo último pronunciado era su nombre―. Grace.

―¿Grace? ―articuló Alexandria levantando la ceja―, ¿en qué pensaban sus padres cuando la llamaron así?

―Mis padres ―musitó Grace desviando la mirada―; no lo sé, no los recuerdo.

―Supongo que es mejor así, cuando la mente humana desecha los recuerdos, es porque son improductivos ―explicó con toda la elegancia y sutileza de una Oráculo.

«Entonces todo mi pasado, ¿en improductivo?» Una parte de ella no se podía tragar algo semejante, no había otra explicación ante su pérdida de memoria, y aunque en esos momentos no lo entendía, esperaba encontrar el origen de su amnesia pronto; aunque dudaba que fuese así.

―Grace ―llamó la mujer capturando de nuevo la atención de Grace―, honestamente ya le veo mucho mejor, así que creo que es hora de que continué su camino.

Grace se estremeció ante aquello, ¿qué iba a hacer afuera? Por la luz que se proyectaba por una ventana a un lado de la anciana podría deducir con facilidad que estaba a punto de anochecer, y siendo realistas, ella no tenía lugar a donde ir y mucho menos un camino qué seguir.

―E-es que… Yo no…

―Lo lamento mucho, señorita ―dijo la anciana con una actitud friolenta―, pero mi casa no es para huéspedes eternos y yo ya soy demasiado anciana como para cargar con otra mujer, suficiente tengo con mi nieta que ya es decir. ―Miró por la ventana que Grace había observado y suspiró después de ver el pánico en los ojos grises―; pero está anocheciendo y las calles a una hora como está se tornan peligrosas, por lo que le dejaré quedarse esta noche, pero mañana a primera hora deberá marcharse, ¿entendió Grace?

―S-sí ―dijo la poseedora de ojos grisáceos con resignación, al menos tendría tiempo para adaptarse al lugar y aunque seguía temiendo de todo aquello, sabía que debía ser fuerte sí quería seguir viviendo, después de todo, sentía que podía hacerlo. Pero ese pensamiento no le quitó el temor que recorría su espina dorsal y se acumulaba en su nuca.

―Esta noche es mi invitada Grace, por lo que sería descortés de mi parte no pedirle que cenara con Calliope y conmigo. ¿Aceptará o desea dormir?

¿Dormir? ¡Estaba muriéndose de hambre! Pan, agua, fruta, ¡lo que fuera era bueno! ¡Necesitaba alimentarse bien! Necesitaba devorar un pescado de su tamaño enterito, deseaba fundir su cara en una jugosa fruta sin compasión además de que su sed le avisó que necesitaría tomar más de 4 litros de agua. Su garganta se secó, Grace lo supo, por lo que antes de que su boca fuese a soltar un grito desgarrador aceptando la cena, decidió asentir mecánicamente.

―¿Podría ser más específica? ―cuestionó Alexandria algo extrañada por la respuesta, ¿sí a la cena? ¿O sí al descanso? La mujer sabía que una estancia en el desierto por mínimo que fuese era agotador, era extremo y a la vez tortuoso si no se sabía un camino en especial, una cosa más que la otra pero la anciana sabía que Grace deseaba las dos opciones con ímpetu.

―L-la cena.

―Bien, ¡Calliope!

Unos contados segundos más tarde una diminuta figurita se volvió a asomar, ésta vez con un poco más de timidez.

―¿Sí abuela?

―Prepara una cena para tres ―ordenó severa, la pequeña asintió y antes de que se marchara la anciana la detuvo con su voz―, por cierto, ¿ya has ido por agua al pozo? ―cuestionó cruzando sus brazos.

―Ehm… No.

―¿Y qué esperas?

Grace arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso iba a mandar a una criaturita como Calliope a la profundidad de la oscuridad aún después de decirle que a esa hora las calles se tornaban peligrosas?

―Disculpe ―dijo Grace llamando la atención de Alexandria. Ésta le miró―. Podría yo acompañar a Calliope, después de todo, no creo que siendo ella tan pequeña…

―De acuerdo ―cortó la anciana―, acompañe a mi nieta que es algo torpe, yo alistaré las cosas para la cena.

Calliope le sonrió a Grace y ella le sonrió a Calliope. Cuando la pequeña le ayudó a levantarse, ambas se dispusieron a ir al pozo no tan lejano de la casa de Alexandria para después tomar un poco de agua con mucho empeño. Grace juró que se había divertido tanto que ni siquiera notó que al regresar ya había anochecido.

Al comer, Alexandria no le hizo preguntas a Grace por fortuna; sin embargo Calliope fue otra cosa completamente distinta, y para todo ello Grace ya tenía una oración de marca registrada: _No lo recuerdo_. Al terminar, Alexandria y Calliope le desearon buenas noches antes de irse a dormir, cuando Grace se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y pensar en el proceso lo que haría al día siguiente que Alexandria le eche de su casa miró hacia el frente por inercia.

Y sus ojos captaron una luz entre las calles del lugar. Parecía fuego hecho por antorchas, al principio creyó que eran algunos habitantes que hacían un paseo nocturno, pero al notar más de cerca, vio que era un ejército; uno que no se movía con sigilo ni con ganas de causarles problemas a todos en ese sitio. Al parecer era la armada del lugar que regresaba a casa después de una lucha.

―¡Esos estúpidos romanos! ¡De verdad creen que pueden con nosotros! ―escuchó decir a uno cuando pasaban por la calle donde estaba la casa de Alexandria. Por lo que Grace pudo mirar a todos, grandes, fuertes y sudorosos.

―¡Jamás podrán vencernos mientras tengamos a los Generales Julián y Kyrian!

Grace arqueó una ceja y se alejó de la ventana para que los hombres no notasen que ella los había visto y acarrearle problemas a Alexandria para que la eche de inmediato. Los gritos y risas de júbilo desaparecieron junto con la luz llameante de las antorchas. Sin poder aguantarse las ganas, a cabeza de Grace regresó a la ventana y esta vez, en lugar de ver nuevas luces creadas por las antorchas, miró a dos hombres caminando por la oscuridad, ambos rubios y con complexiones parecidas.

―Te lo digo hombre, Theone es maravillosa, el viejo no sabe lo que dice ―dijo uno de ellos. El que poseía un escudo con el escrito: _"El botín para el vencedor"_.

―¿Quieres dejarlo ya, Kyrian? Estás casado con ella y se aman, ¿cuál es el problema ahora? ―respondió con cierta incomodidad el otro rubio con calma. Kyrian le torció la boca.

―Ninguna pero comienza a ser cansado echar mierda diaria sobre esos patéticos romanos, ¡ah! Lo que daría por una buena batalla ―masculló Kyrian con desasosiego, Julián suspiró rendido―, por cierto, ya me enteré, Jason se casará con Penélope en unos meses.

―Sí ―respondió Julián al detenerse justo una casa adelante de la de Alexandria―, ¿piensas ir?

―¿Y tú? ―regresó Kiryan la pregunta―, si quieres mi opinión, Julián: Ese tipo comienza a fastidiarme las pelotas.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Kyrian lo miró como si Julián se hubiese vuelto un idiota irremediable y quisiera ahorcarle ahí mismo.

―No sé si no te has dado cuenta por idiota o porque realmente eres demasiado noble.

―Explícate ―exigió Julián con demanda. Kyrian resopló.

―Jason es demasiado hablador, Julián ―respondió el rubio―. Le has salvado el culo más veces de las que yo me he acostado con mi esposa, su nivel con la espada decae ―pausó mostrándose muy iracundo para después refunfuñar―: Si no fuese uno de los nuestros diría con toda seguridad que es peor que los romanos en ese aspecto; y por si eso no fuese suficiente se pavonea por ahí diciéndole a media Macedonia que sin él muchos de los nuestros ya estarían muertos cuando todos nosotros sabemos que si alguien se encarga de cuidarnos las espaldas eres tú. ―Julián se mantuvo callado por un segundo hasta que giró su mirada al cielo.

―No le veo el problema.

Kyrian rodó los ojos exasperado.

―Sólo te aviso que algún día le patearé el culo si dice que eres poca cosa como general.

―Jason jamás diría eso, Kyrian ―dijo Julián con seguridad.

―Pues por el camino al que van sus conversaciones, yo diría que no tardará en decir algo como eso ―predijo Kyrian―, sólo espero que su futura esposa sepa la clase de gallina con la que se casará.

Grace miró que el perfectamente escupido rostro de Julián mostraba cierto recelo. Si ella lo conociese mejor diría que Julián y Penélope tenían su historia, una que aparentemente Kyrian desconocía.

―Tal vez.

Julián siguió caminando seguido de Kyrian mientras que Grace se echaba sobre las sábanas nuevamente con una respuesta muy concreta en su cabeza.

Estaba en Macedonia.

―**Continuará―**

* * *

_Agradezco mucho la aceptación que tuvo este fic, realmente espero no decepcionar a la larga ya que jamás me he adentrado mucho en lo de las costumbres de Macedonia, si alguien desea orientarme, estoy abierta a sugerencias, por lo mientras tendré que advertir que improvisaré ciertas cosas para poder manejar bien el fic. Espero que eso no les moleste ;)_

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por aceptar el fic. Amo la saga de estos libros, a su autora y a ustedes. Mis lectores. Son lo mejor._

_Ya nos leeremos en otro episodio :D_

_**JA NE! :D**_


	4. III- Tratos con los Dioses

**•**

* * *

―**3―**

**Tratos con los Dioses**

Grace no pudo dormir en toda la noche de sólo pensar lo que debería hacer una vez que Alexandria le sacara de su casa. Cuando puso ambos pies sobre el piso nuevamente no había amanecido y para variar sentía el estómago revuelto. Había olvidado por completo a esos dos generales de la noche y su mente estaba concentrada en poder encontrar un lugar pleno para vivir. Sólo esperaba encontrarlo sin tener que pasar por manos masculinas que más tarde creerían ser sus dueñas.

Se dispuso a echarse agua en la cara apenas salieron los rayos del sol. Mucha gente para entonces ya estaba levantada y cumpliendo sus funciones diarias, desde barrer sus casas hasta cocinar los desayunos. Más de uno alrededor hablaba sobre la victoria de los generales macedonios contra los romanos de la noche pasada.

Algunas mujeres hablaban sobre el tal Julián y de sus habilidades sexuales, algunas otras sólo deseaban echarse a un marido soldado como alguno de los generales, aunque varias se desilusionaban cuando otras repetían que Kyrian de Tracia ya estaba apartado por la ex prostituta llamada Theone.

Grace hizo caso omiso a todo eso cuando regresaba de su caminata a la casa de Alexandria para poder agradecer los cuidados y marcharse definitivamente en busca de un hogar. Aún se sentía extraña pero Grace no permitiría que eso la desviara de su camino.

―Te deseo buen viaje, Grace ―dijo Alexandria con un asentimiento de cabeza, Calliope se le acercó a Grace.

―¿Vendrás a visitarme? ―preguntó llorosa.

―Claro, cuando encuentre un hogar ―respondió Grace tomando las manos de Calliope y alejándolas de ella. Miró a Alexandria y al hacer una reverencia salió de la vista de ambas más pronto de lo que las dos féminas esperaban.

Las calles de Macedonia no eran tan concurridas a esas horas y por Grace estaba bien. Mientras más caminaba mejor se sentía; veía los comercios y más de uno quisieron ofrecerle muestras de sus productos, desde dulces y comida hasta mantas y ropa, sin embargo, casi avergonzada, Grace rechazó amablemente cada uno de los ofrecimientos.

Entonces Grace miró algo que le hizo detener sus pies. Un edificio enorme muy similar a los templos. Al entrar se encontró con unas montañas enormes de pergaminos apilados en los distintos compartimientos que indicaban su ubicación.

―¿Buscaba algo en especial? ―le preguntó una voz masculina atrás suyo. Grace soltó un respingo de sorpresa y se giró al hombre, un anciano de baja estatura y de mirada severa pero caída.

El hombre poseía un atuendo raído además de que parecía no haberse bañado en días despidiendo un olor que Grace identificó como el olor del papel mojado.

―Ehm, bueno… en realidad buscaba algún lugar que me pudiese aceptar como trabajadora ―dijo Grace sintiéndose estúpida por estar diciendo eso, pero no sabía de qué otro modo podía pedir trabajo ni cómo hacer para ganar dinero además de vender su cuerpo (ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso sin pelear).

El anciano se tocó la crecida barba que le acariciaba hasta la mitad del encorvado abdomen y la miró.

―¿Y viviste aquí para saber si yo podía dártelo?

―En realidad vine porque me sentí atraída por este sitio ―sinceró Grace, el hombre la escaneó de arriba abajo.

―No eres muy atractiva; tal vez sea por eso que no estás casada —espetó—. Pero pareces lista, dime, ¿realmente lo eres?

―Aprendo rápido, señor.

―La verdad es que yo mismo no gano mucho, así que muchacha, no puedo darte trabajo.

―Sólo necesito lo necesario por el momento ―respondió Grace al instante―, puedo incluso quedarme aquí en las noches, vigilando, si así lo quiere. ―Puertas cerradas y unas mantas con uno o dos pagos y estaría lista para comenzar a vivir. O al menos de eso quería estar segura.

El hombre arqueó las cejas desconfiado.

―¿Estás loca, niña? ¿Sabes el frío que se pasa aquí en las noches? —Grace tembló ligeramente.

―Lo soportaré.

El anciano la miró.

―Veo en tus ojos decisión ―masculló el anciano―, escucha, haremos esto: si puedes pasar una noche aquí después de trabajar, te daré la habitación que está abajo de este edificio, no es lujoso o muy grande pero para una sola persona debería bastar. Además de que en caso de un ataque (cosa imposible por el ejército que sirve a Macedonia), es muy útil para esconderse y correr a la salvación.

―¿Y usted dónde vive? ―quiso saber Grace, el hombre rió con ímpetu.

―No es momento de hacer esas preguntas tan personales chiquilla. ―Miró a Grace y continuó―: Además, te pagaré para que compres cosas si es que deseas hacer el trabajo duro que consiste el limpiar cada apartamento de los pergaminos y el suelo.

…

«Maldito el momento en el que acepté esto» Grace refunfuñaba mientras limpiaba el suelo con un trapo y una cubeta a su lado; el suelo estaba repleto de tierra, había ido a cambiar el agua ya una docena de veces a un pozo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la biblioteca además de que el anciano se había ido a hacer quién sabe qué a quién sabe dónde apenas ella accedió a atender a los clientes (que según el anciano contó, eran muchos).

¿Qué podría ella decirles si le preguntaban por algo de lo que ella aún no tenía conocimiento?

_»Soy partidario del pensamiento de que uno siempre aprende por la experiencia _—eso había dicho el anciano cuando ella pidió que la orientase en la ubicación de cada uno de los pergaminos.

Los apartados de los pergaminos estaban limpios, o al menos los de una parte de la biblioteca mientras que los otros, ella juró, los haría más tarde. Lo que ahora le importaba a Grace era el suelo y el dolor muscular de sus brazos y el articular de sus rodillas y piernas.

Grace se enderezó con esfuerzo y miró que le faltaba la mitad, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y ella aún no acababa y aún no comía nada. ¡Qué horrible! Pero tenía la sensación de que cualquier trabajo en Macedonia era horrible a su modo.

Entonces una sombra oscureció la puerta, por el tamaño de esta Grace supo que no era el anciano para decirle que sacudiera las estatuas de los dioses que Grace ya había visto en cada esquina del lugar: Ares, Zeus, Athena y Afrodita. Miró a Afrodita varias veces, a ella y al símbolo tallado en la piedra debajo de sus pies. Era el mismo que Grace tenía en su brazo y en medio del aseo se preguntó si debería contarlo concluyendo al final que aún no debería hacerlo hasta saber bien lo que significaba.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Grace al extraño una vez dejando el trapo y la cubeta de agua en una esquina. El extraño asintió y Grace notó que era un hombre del ejército por el modo en el que iba vestido―. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

―Buscaba a Abeth ―dijo el hombre―, ¿sabe dónde está?

«¿Se referirá al anciano?», Grace pensó por un segundo y finalmente dijo―: Lo siento. No lo sé.

El hombre pareció molestarse.

―De acuerdo, cuando llegue dígale que Jason lo vino a buscar.

Grace parpadeó varias veces.

«¿Jason?».

_»Jason es demasiado hablador, Julián. Le has salvado el culo más veces de las que yo me he acostado con mi esposa, su nivel con la espada decae…_

―¿Señorita?

―Ehm. Ah, sí yo le diré, lo siento.

Jason le hizo una mueca. Entonces ante ambos apareció una hermosa mujer que bien podía ser una diosa en la tierra, el cabello marcándole bien el juvenil rostro y un andar tan marcado que cualquiera podría jurar que ella poseía un don para atraer a los hombres.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Grace no fue la mujer, sino al hombre que iba detrás de la mujer.

Era tan alto que ella pensó que le doblaba el tamaño, era de cabello rubio y de ondeante melena manejable que hacía querer suplicar por las caricias de una mujer, ojos radiantemente azules que desfloraban una pasión envidiable y marcaba tan bien sus pasos que Grace juró que veía a un especie de cazador. Sin embargo, las pupilas de éste rompieron todo el encanto, se veía con una profunda carga que ya casi no podía con ella, y por si eso fuese poco, cuando la mujer se aferró al cuello de Jason, ése hombre pareció contraer la mirada.

Jason rió con mucha burla.

―Al parecer ya has captado los ojos de otra, Julián.

Grace parpadeó dos veces y regresó su mirada a Jason, molesta. ¿Quién demonios se creí ese…? Ah sí, un soldado que si bien no parecía demasiado importante, el otro a su izquierda sí lo era.

―Amor, deja a Julián en paz ―dijo la mujer seductoramente, cuando dijo el nombre del hombre Grace notó cierto cambio (alto) en el acento al mencionar el nombre de Julián.

―Sólo porque es mi amigo y tú, mi bella prometida, ¿no, Penélope? ―abrazó a Penélope mientras ella reía y se aferraba al cuerpo de su prometido. Grace hizo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a Julián, a pesar de que sentía la mirada de él sobre ella.

Penélope dejó de reír y entonces miró a Grace. Sus ojos brillaron un poco.

―Pero mira qué ojos tienes ―masculló con cierta sorpresa―, son grises. Yo creí que los únicos con ojos de otro color además del café, eran Julián y su amigo, Kyrian.

Jason pareció resoplar ante la mención de Kyrian, Grace escuchó que Julián mascullaba algo en latín, ¿cómo sabía que era _latín_? No lo sabía exactamente sino que su mente inmediatamente detectó esa palabra.

―Oh vamos amor, no me digas que celas a Kyrian ―dijo Penélope divertida por la reacción de su prometido al nombre del otro general.

―No digas más cariño. ―A Grace le corrió un escalofrío cuando Jason la miró y le sonrió a ella―, entonces mujer, ¿podrías darle ese recado a Abeth?

―Claro ―dijo Grace conteniendo las ganas de marcar su pie en el trasero de ese hombre. Él tomó a Penélope y miró a Julián con una sonrisa.

―¿Te quedas?

Grace miró furtivamente a Julián a quién descubrió mirándola para después regresar su vista a Jason.

―No.

…

―Típico ―farfullaba Grace sin dejar de fregar el suelo a mitades de la noche, Abeth no llegaba y ella no encontraba fin al trabajo, su estómago gruñía con fuerza y sentía sus niveles de cansancio aumentar con cada vaivén con el trapo―. Mujeres bellas con hombres apuestos, es lo lógico. ¿Qué pensaste, qué iba a quedarse contigo? Mira a esa mujer y mírate a ti de nuevo y verás el motivo por el cual no se quedó.

Metió el trapo dentro de una cubeta y al sacarla notó que dos pies estaban atrás de la misma. Con el corazón en detención miró hacia arriba. Era el hombre de la noche pasada:

Kyrian.

―Oh, por favor, continua ―pidió el rubio―, realmente encuentro muy divertida tu conversación contigo misma.

Grace se levantó con tanta prisa que se sujetó con la cubeta haciendo que ésta resbalara y el agua cayera al suelo, con el trapo, Grace intentó secar lo más posible del piso notando casi al final de su trabajo extra que Kyrian reía. Pero no había burla en su voz lo que era curioso.

―Perdona, parece que en verdad te molesté en un mal momento ―dijo Kyrian tomando la cubeta cuando Grace intentó hacerlo después de levantarse―, no sabía que el viejo Abeth ya había conseguido una nueva alma.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Grace entonces cuando se secó la frente incapaz de sostener por un segundo más el sudor que le corría por las sienes.

―El viejo, cada vez que alguien le pide trabajo le hace pasar por arduas tareas (no más difíciles que las de un soldado macedonio) haciendo que renuncien al tercer día. ―Levantó la cubeta―. Y… ¿cuánto llevas aquí?

Grace bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

―Un día. ―Kyrian rió nuevamente, esta vez con burla―, ¡deja de reírte!

―Wow ―Kyrian le miró―, ¿sabías que por levantarle la voz a un general macedonio podría hacer que te cuelguen? ―Grace fingió no inmutarse, pero la realidad fue que se moría por dentro.

Entonces su estómago le hizo otra jugarreta al sonar delante de la mirada penetrante de Kyrian. La cual se alivió un poco al escucharla.

―¿Has comido algo? ―Grace negó con la cabeza―, supongo que es obvio; te propongo una cosa: consígueme un buen pergamino para leer y yo te concederé una cena.

Un gran _¿EHHH? _Se incrustó arriba de la cabeza de Grace mientras barajeaba las opciones. Se sentía cansada y con mucha hambre. Torció la boca.

—No me digas que aún no conoces bien los parámetros de tan excelente estructura macedonia —dijo Kyrian desanimado—. Porque si es así…

—¡Deme unos minutos! —exclamó Grace chorreando agua empezando a correr por los pasillos.

—¡Tienes cinco minutos o me iré!

—¡No tardo!

Pasó por los pasillos, uno tras otro hasta que sin poder evitarlo, resbaló con el agua que aún mojaban sus pies y cayó de culo al suelo. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos y después, con dolor, se levantó y caminó por los estantes donde ya se almacenaban infinidad de pergaminos.

En su opinión todos se veían interesantes, pero más o menos, qué buscaba ese general.

—No encuentro nada, ¿qué podría ser bueno?

Quizá y ya hasta habían pasado los cinco minutos que Kyrian le había dado. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse así como así. Esperaba que algún dios la ayudase cuando acercó su mano al primer pergamino que vio al fondo. Corrió hasta él y lo tomó entre sus manos. Y con él salió corriendo a su rencuentro con Kyrian.

Para su suerte, el general macedonio estaba justamente donde lo dejó; estaba a sus espaldas con un pergamino desenrollado, parecía muy atento leyéndolo y Grace no estaba dispuesta a molestarlo. Lamentablemente alguien arriba decidió lo contrario cuando el charco de agua le jugó sucio al hacerla caer de nuevo, haciéndola soltar el pergamino y que éste rodase hasta los pies de un ya desconcentrado general.

—Vaya —dijo entonces risueño—, ya era hora. —Enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y lo dejó en su lugar de origen antes de tomar el que Grace había traído para él.

Grace se levantó a duras penas sintiendo dolores en sus dos glúteos puesto que cada uno había recibido un golpe fuerte. Después, ansiosa y nerviosa miró como Kyrian repartía su mirada ante las cosas que estaban marcadas en el pergamino.

«Espero que al menos sea un poco… interesante» rogó Grace pensando en que de ninguna manera podía interrumpir al general hasta que éste le hablase. Ella sabía que no era bueno interrumpir a alguien que lee, lo sentía; era irritante cuando estabas absorta en una lectura y que alguien más te interrumpiese.

Cuando al fin Kyrian despegó los ojos azules del pergamino, Grace sintió que sudaba de las axilas y el cuello.

—Lo admito, te has ganado la cena. Pero antes quiero dejarte algo muy en claro —dijo Kyrian muy serio—. No te estoy invitando la cena porque me intereses como mujer, sino porque fue un trato y yo jamás rompo mi palabra.

—Está casado —dijo Grace sin poder detenerse—, me sentiría muy mal si fuese de otro modo.

En el rostro de Kyrian se una curvatura burlona y le hizo un ademán.

—Espera aquí. —Enrolló el pergamino que le dio Grace y se lo extendió—. Traeré algo, no te ofendas pero la gente es muy habladora; no quiero problemas con mi esposa.

Grace, entendiendo, asintió lentamente para después admirar cómo Kyrian se marchaba a paso lento. Aunque le preocupaba que el General no cumpliese lo prometido al salir. Pero cómo reclamarle o demandarle a un General Macedonio algo.

Kyrian se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—La palabra de un General macedonio es su ley, señora —le dijo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—. No se mueva de aquí.

Y se marchó.

Grace parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose extraña, la situación era extraña.

En tan solo un día había visto a dos generales macedonios; uno no menos atractivo que el otro, había que aclarar, sólo que había una cosa que dividía a Julián de Kyrian. Tal vez era un cierto peso sobre los hombros.

Miró el pergamino en sus manos y sin poder evitarlo, lo extendió.

Los símbolos que ahí ponían dictaban muy bien un título muy extraño e interesante:

"_Tratos con los Dioses"._

Ahí dictaba lo que algunos humanos en la historia habían llegado a hacer con tal de tener un leve contacto con ellos. Y el que destacó con mucha fuerza era el que se sabía para invocar a la diosa Artemisa.

Aquel que consistía en morir a manos de un destino y manos crueles que logren nacer del alma de la víctima en cuestión un grito tal que pudiese ser oído hasta el Monte Olimpo, un sonido capaz de desprender una ira tal que la Diosa de la Caza bajase en persona dispuesta a concederte la venganza sobre las personas causantes de tu sufrir, vida y riquezas eternas con tal de que accedas a convertirte en uno de sus fieles guerreros oscuros para toda la eternidad.

«Un trato con el diablo» pensó un tanto escéptica.

Grace enrolló el pergamino y lo mantuvo sobre su pecho muy pensativa.

—¿Quién querría dar su alma por venganza? ―se preguntó.

Aunque había que admitir que la idea le parecía muy tentadora, además de que en el mundo había injusticias que no eran saldadas por nadie, así que un ajuste de cuentas a cambio de tu fidelidad eterna no parecían estar tan mal.

Pero aún así, Grace no estaba muy dispuesta a dar su alma ahora; por lo que se apresuró a terminar sus deberes para esperar al General en el interior de la enorme bóveda de conocimiento. Y al terminar, Grace se dispuso a descansar un poco, reposando un poco sus muslos y sus huesos de los golpes que había recibido.

Tal vez Kyrian tuviese razón al decir que había muy pocas personas que podrían aguantar tanto trabajo (estaba segura que no duraría ni los 3 días).

Fue por más agua y con mucho esfuerzo se agachó débilmente y para limpiar de nuevo con el trapo en la cubeta las zonas afectadas por su estupidez.

Yendo y viniendo, Grace no notó que de nuevo había dejado de estar sola.

—Usted… —habló una sensual voz masculina. Y no era precisamente Kyrian.

Grace se giró e inmediatamente vio algo que le erizaría todo el cuerpo. Desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de los cabellos.

—Señor Julián —y no se equivocó, ahí de pie estaba una imponente figura de músculos y estrógenos perfectamente deseables y admirables. Desde su desgastada pero poderosa armadura, hasta su cabello rubio rebelde y ojos azules como el propio cielo.

Él se le acercó un poco.

—¿Aún no ha llegado el anciano? —preguntó luciendo imponente, pero Grace sabía, tenía la impresión de que detrás de esa máscara tan apacible ya hacía un terrible secreto y un muy inaguantable peso.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea.

Tal vez intuición femenina.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que mientras más se acercara ese hombre a ella, no podría evitar la sensación de querer arrancar de él la armadura con uñas y dientes. Por lo que intentando contenerse con todas las fuerzas de su pecadora alma, Grace dio dos pasos atrás al instante en el que Julián daba dos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Ocurre algo, mujer? —volvió a decir Julián pero esta vez con una voz muy tranquila, e incluso (que la llamarán loca si no era así) seductora. Los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad mientras que su cabello opacaba cierta porción de ambos ojos azulados.

Grace topó la pared con su espalda y se quedó quieta mientras Julián llegaba hasta ella con una mirada peligrosa; tal vez no en el mal sentido. Ya que es mirada prometía cosas en silencio, cosas que Grace no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

_»Yo te ayudaré, bebé. Confía en mí._

Grace se empezó a agachar lentamente tocándose la cabeza, debido a una serie de punzadas de dolor en las sienes, al principio no eran tan graves, pero poco después, fueron casi mortales mientras escuchaba una serie de gemidos y sollozos. Los gemidos y sollozos de Grace.

Por suerte, Julián la sostuvo de los hombros antes de que cayese al suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó exaltado—, ¡mujer!

Las rodillas de Grace cayeron al suelo lentamente mientras que el General seguía sosteniéndola en espera de que dejase de temblar.

_»Créeme Grace… jamás te haría daño…_

De pronto el dolor cesó tan pronto como llegó.

Pero la respiración entrecortada de ella mantenía aún en alerta al General quién miraba por todos lados en busca del anciano o de cualquiera que pudiese ayudar a la mujer.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Grace poco a poco fue calmándose y relajándose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ante su debilidad, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar y ella no sabía por qué exactamente, se sentía furiosa—. En ve-verdad…

Julián se levantó y ayudó a Grace a incorporarse de nuevo, aún temblorosa.

—¿Segura que estará bien?

Grace miró a Julián con sus dos ojos grises y se dijo que aunque no recordase nada de su anterior vida; podría decir que jamás había visto un azul más perfecto.

No pudo evitarlo era algo magnético, con temor al rechazo y a la humillación, Grace acercó sus labios a los del General macedonio con lentitud. Las sienes seguían punzándole impidiendo que razonara y se alejase de ese hombre. Recuperar su cordura de modo que pudiese simplemente dejar de acercarse. Pero Julián no se lo puso fácil al no alejarse, y mirarla con un semblante serio.

No hubo palabras educadas ni caricias previas.

Cuando Grace se detuvo, empezando a recuperarse a sí misma, simplemente el hombre rubio dejó caer su boca salvajemente contra la suya prometiendo de ese modo ser su perdición.

―**Continuará―**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Ahora con energías renovadas he podido continuar con el fic. Sinceramente pensé que no tendría mucho éxito pero estoy realmente emocionada con los resultados, ¡y todo gracias a ustedes! _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leeremos en el que sigue._

**_JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
